Diall One shots
by Chachee
Summary: Random One shots about Demi Lovato and Niall Horan. Send me your imagines and one shot ideas. I'll try my best to make it happen. In WRITING! :D
1. Twitcamming

**Demi's POV**

I woke up at the middle of the night, crept my hand over to my right. When I felt nothing but pillows and sheets, I sat up and quickly wore my slippers and reached for my robe. By the looks of it, I think it's around 3 am. I made my way to the kitchen to make 2 cocoas, one for me and one for him. He definitely would want this drink especially since I was the one who made it. Though, he doesn't like when his drink is hot. When I was done, I find my way to the living room. And there, I saw him. In front of his laptop, talking to, in which I assumed is his fans, he's twitcamming. It's so amazing how his fans were still online even if it's already late but then again, he has fans all over the globe with different time zones.

I watched him happily talking and chatting to his fans. He loves them so much, that's why he twitcams almost every week. I didn't exactly approach him immediately. I just let him do his thing. When my arm started to ache from carrying his cup, I rested it at the nearest table. That action of mine caused him to notice me. I mouthed _"Hi"_ while he mouthed back_ "Wait"_. I followed him. I saw him said to his fans that he needed a break, and that he'll be back in 10 minutes. After that he made his way to me.

"Hey, why are you up?" he said while hugging me and burying his head to my neck.

"I just woke up."

He faced me the replied, "Oh really?" Then he smirked.

"Yes. Really, Niall!" I said then hand him his cup.

"Thank you." He said then led me to the sofa.

He put his hand around my waist while I rested my head to his shoulders. He started to tell me all about his conversation with his fans.

* * *

**Niall's POV.**

I glanced at the wall clock; it has already been 15 minutes since I went off. _Time to get back_; I thought when suddenly my shoulder began to feel heavier. I looked at Demi and realized she fell asleep. I tried telling her to go back to sleep but she won't budge, so I surrendered and let her stay here.

I tweeted my apologies then asked for another 5 minutes. After that I shook Demi.

"Hey, Demi? Come on. Let's get you upstairs." She just hugged me sideways then continued her sleep. I chuckled. "Come on now, baby. You need to sleep."

She mumbled a 'Don't wanna. Let me stay here please?" Her hug tightened. I'm actually enjoying this. I always loved her stubborn side. Don't really know why but I just did.

"You're afraid of me leaving you."

This time, she mumbled a "Whatever". I chuckled lightly before adjusting her at the sofa. I sat on the floor, the laptop at the table in front of me. I was getting ready for another session of twitcam when I felt a hand slid through my neck. I turned my head around and saw a sleeping angel with a smile on her face.

"Goodnight baby." I said before kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight. I love you." She whispered in a volume that was just enough for me to hear.

"I love you more." I said before planting a soft kiss at her lips.

Then I turned back to my laptop and got ready for another twitcam session. Satisfaction played along my face.

* * *

Hey guys! If you can't tell, It's my first time to write a Diall one shot so please forgive me for making this lame and the wromg grammars. I promise to be better. Anyways, message or comment an imagine or your idea of a one-shot then I will be honored to write it for you. Thank you for the** LOVE**. 3


	2. She's Sick

**Demi's POV**

"Achooo!" that would be my third time sneezing since I woke up. Not a big deal, I know. Except for the fact that I have been up for just about 5 minutes.

I've got a bad cold. A really bad cold. Hope this wouldn't turn into a fever. I lighted my phone, _"2:09pm" _I slept late last night. Work reasons.

My phone suddenly rang. Niall's face pops out. "Hello?"

"Hey, sorry for leaving you alone. I didn't want to wake you up either. We're just here at our dressing room. Practicing and killing time."

"It's okay. Make sure to have fun alright? I'm gonna be fine here. Maybe I could call Miley and Selena and ask them to come over."

"Okay. I'm really sorry to leave you alone. It's just this-" I coughed, hard. Something that I really did not want him to hear. I mentally cursed myself. "Demi, what was that?" he asked, curiosity playing along in his voice.

"Nothing. What was that you're sayi-"

"Demi"

"Niall, it's nothing really. I jus-"

"Demi" he repeated, now sternly. "What was that?" I realized that the noise in the background at the other line disappeared. The others were listening.

"It's just a cough, Niall." Nothing came from the other end. Something tells me that he's not convinced. "Niall, baby, really I'm ok. It's just a small cough. Nothing to be worried about, okay?" I added adding a little confidence in my words.

I heard a sigh. "It's just, I feel bad. Leaving you and all. Also worried, if your cough gets worse and I'm not there to take care of you, I strongly bet that I would go insane."

I could just imagine Niall, with a frown stuck to his face. "Niall, listen to me. I'm okay, you're just over-reacting. I'll have Miley and Selena come over to lessen your worries. Have fun there and I'll see you later."

"But-" he tried to protest, but I'm not gonna let him.

"Oops, Niall?"

"Okay, fine. Just call me if something came up."

"I will. Bye. I love you."

"I love you too. More than you'll ever know." I smiled then hung up the phone. Right there and then, I let out a sneeze and a cough that I've been holding up.

I feel dizzy. My head began to ache. But I still managed to dial up Miley's and Selena's numbers.

"Hey girls." I let out a small cough. "Watcha doin' both today?"

"Are you okay Demi?" I think that's Miley, or maybe Selena. I don't really know, my head ache is really really starting to get the best of me.

"I'm fine. Do you have any plans today? Niall and the boys kinda got some last minute concert and I'm all alone." I said, my voice getting weaker and weaker each word.

"We'll be there in 5 minutes honey." Pretty sure that's Selena. She's the only one who calls me honey. Except for Niall's tweet to me on my birthday ofcourse.

"We know you're sick. Wait for us okay?" Miley said. "don't do anything stupid." she added.

I chuckled, "Yes, ma'am"

* * *

**Niall's POV**

"Seriously Niall, for the nth time. Stop walking back and forth while fidgeting on your phone." Zayn scolded me while actually dragging me to a nearby seat.

"Demi said that it's just a cough, right? You're being paranoid." Louis said.

I slumped down my sear, buried my face to my hands. I'm just really worried. I have these so many 'What ifs', "I don't know guys, Demi is really good in acting, even sounding okay. She may have fooled you but not me. I know something's wrong." they just kept quiet. I know that they know that I'm right.

"we're gonna be on in like 10 minutes." I heard Harry commented.

I sighed. I can't turn this down. Even if this was last minute, it's for a good cause after all. Charity, and school stuff. Suddenly, a staff walked in informing us that we'll start soon. The boys didn't argue and followed the staff one by one.

"You coming, Niall?" Liam asked, noticing that I didn't move an inch. "Yeah" I replied. "Just please let me call her." He nodded then closed the door.

I quickly dialed her number. 2 rings, 5 rings, 7? Why is she not answering? That only made me more worried. I was about to call her again when my phone vibrated. A text from her.

"Hey. Sorry I wasn't able to answer. And no, you can't call me back. You're concert's about to start. I'll be watching. Break a leg! I love you! :**" Her text said. I sighed, _"Showtime!"_

* * *

**Demi's POV**

Ofcourse I was lying. I didn't answer his call on purpose. My condition right now is worse than worst. I can't let him hear me like this. Miley and Selena did come but I found out that they do have plans for today, so I made them go away. I assured them that I'll be fine.

Apparently, I'm very far from fine. I really want Niall to come back home but I forced myself not to. I can't be that selfish. I just turned on the television and watch the live-stream.

They did one song then they all went backstage. A few minutes later, they came back one by one. _"One, two, three, four..." _I counted the boys as they made their way to the middle. _"Wait, where's five? Where's Niall"_ The boys just continued like nothing or in this case, no one is missing. I saw disappointment looks on their fan's face but they quickly got over t. I can't just call Niall, he'll hear me. They did a few more songs plus song from other artists, and here I am still wondering where the heck did my boyfriend go.

A sudden knock brought me to reality. I'm in no mood or condition to answering the door but I did it anyways. And to my suprise, in came my panting-but-still-hot-and-handsome boyfriend. "Niall, wait- what- but- you-" I can't seem to blurt out the right question. He didn't say anything but he did carry me, bridal style. I would've struggle but I was too weak.

"Wow, you're hot." he said putting me gently on the bed.

"Thanks" I chuckled but immediately stopped because seriousness formed in his face. That's when I felt guilty. For lying, making him worry. I got my body under the covers then turned my back on him.

"Hey" Niall started. "If you think that I'm mad, I was." I flinched when he said those. "I was Demi. How could you keep your condition from me? Lying to me? Making me worry? When Miley called and asked me about your fever, I practically panicked. I forced all of the people there to let me go home. That I should and am going home right there and then" Now I felt really bad

"I'm sorry" I mumbled with a little hint of I'm-on-the-edge-of-crying tone in my voice. I suddenly felt strong hands around me. He then made me face him.

"Hey, baby. I love you to death. You know that. Please don't keep things from me. I hate it when I get news from other people, concerning me and those I love." He cupped my face. "Especially news concerning you. And also, you're 'I'm okay, I'm fine' act, will not fool me."

"I'm really sorry for lying and making you worry and also for making you leave your concert." I bowed not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Just forget it okay? And don't be sorry about the concert. The boys are there, they can pull that off. And besides, I want to be here. Close to you, taking care of you." he made me meet his eyes. I can sense sincerity.

Then 'What Makes You Beautiful' came into my hearing. I glanced at the television which I momentarily forgot.

"This song is very special to one of my mates" Liam started off. "And he's at his home right now because he found out that his girlfriend is sick." Harry continued. "Niall, take very good care of Demi okay?" Louis said with a genuine smile. "This is for you two. Our contribution, a song for her fast recovery." Zayn finished then winked.

"The boys are sweet." I commented listening to their beautiful voices.

"But I'm sweeter." With that, he scooted his head closer to mine. "Is it wrong that I badly want to kiss you?" He said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"I'm sick, Niall. No kissing" He just pouted.

"But I don't care." He objected.

"Besides I didn't bathed, I just washed."

"And I don't care again. I'm probably a little wet with sweat myself too. And I didn't even changed my clothes." He said. I just moved closer to him then I hugged him. I buried my face at his chest and inhaled his scent.

"Here's the thing." I said, looking up to him. "I don't really care either" I said smiling then he lowered his face and kissed me.

We pulled away from each other when we heard Zayn said, "Niall, she's sick. Take it easy." We just laughed it off, continued watching the live-stream while cuddling.

* * *

**Whatcha think guys? :D I did my best! Sorry for the mistakes. But I did get better, right? Right? Hahaha. Message me your imagines or One-shot Ideas. I'll make it happen. I'll do everything I can. Thanks! :"**


	3. This, I promise you

**Niall's POV**

****"You are so cute!" Demi said looking at the pictures we just took together.

Everyone's out, spending time with their girlfriends. And yes, even Harry. We told them that we won't be going out, we'll just watch over the house. Currently. we're just chillin' in my room, taking silly pictures then tweeting it.

"Hey, I'll use your account alright?" She said looking up.

"Sure" I said as I kiss her nose. She just smiled at me.

We're layin' on my bed. My head resting at the headboard while she lay hers on my chest.

"Niall! Look, look! We already got 22 retweets!" She said happily.

"Well, we are the most famous couple in One Direction. Bigger than Zayn & Perrie, Liam & Danielle, Louis & Eleanor, and Harry & .. Uhm, his new girl." I said.

"Lindsey" Demi said then chuckled.

"Right, Lindsey." I let out a small laugh.

Minutes after, I noticed her going to youtube. She typed something while making sure that I can't see it.

"What are you doing?" I tried peeking on the phone. She moved the phone away from me. "Hey, what are you up to, hun?

"Nothing!" She said innocently, flashing me her famous, which I absolutely love, smile.

"Really? Demi, nothing?" I raised one of my eyebrows. I started tickling her.

"Wai- Hahaha! Niall! I- Babe, I di-. Sto- stop! Okay, okay. I'll show you!" She said surrendering.

When she fixed herself back to her old position, she handed me my phone. I saw a video buffering, and based from the title, it's about us. When she played the video, I realized that it's a compilation of interviews where I said that she's my celebrity crush.

"You sure answer fast love." She said laughing. I blushed. "You are so cute!" She looked up to me, saw me blushing then kissed me. She pulled away seconds after.

"If I blushed more and look cuter, will you kiss me longer babe?" I winked at her. It's her turn to blush. Ofcourse, I kissed her too.

"Maybe, Nialler." She said smiling after I pulled away.

After the video, she showed me a picture of us two.

"It's amazing how good people are at editing. Look at this Niall." She said to me. By now, she already have her own phone and I have mine. I'm just tweeting, an "Ask Niall" going on.

"It does look like real." I commented. I think, by the time they did edit it, I haven't actually met Demi then. She looked up to me smiling. "What?" I said.

"Can we do this?" She pointed at the edited picture where she's kissing my cheeks.

"Well, it does involve you kissing me. So, why not?" She just rolled her eyes.

After the shot, she put the edited picture besides the picture we just took, then tweeted it with a caption: "The real thing " I smiled then kissed her hair.

* * *

"Hey babe, the fans are asking for a twitcam. You game?" I looked at her, she's ready to fall asleep.

She mumbled, "Sure"

"Your sleepy already?" She shot back up, facing me.

"Niall, I didn't sleep for almost 24 hours. I had a concert and would have slept until the next day but ofcourse, a certain someone made me take the first flight back here just because he misses me."

I raised my hands. "Guilty!"

"Good." She said then returned to resting her head on my chest, hugging me tighter.

"But you miss me too right?" I said. She just mumbled a 'Whatever'

I grabbed my laptop then get my twitcam ready.

"I love how your hugging me really tight like your afraid of me leaving you." I whispered to her, hoping that she's not yet totally asleep.

"I am afraid of you leaving me." She whispered back, just enough for me to hear.

"Don't be afraid on something that will never happen. This, I promise you." I kissed her hair. She looked up at me then gave me a soft gentle kiss, I'm perfectly she's smiling while she's kissing me.

"Good night love." She said.

"Good night babe." I said before she really drifts off to sleep.

I started my twitcam. When they asked where Demi is, I moved the laptop farther, showing them the sleeping face of Demi. I was in the middle of the twitcam session when 4 heads pops in from my door.

"Hey Niall! We-" I cut off Harry.

"Shhh." I said putting my index finger near my lips then pointed at Demi. I momentarily closed my laptop.

"Oh." was all that they said. "Dinner is ready. We have Nando's down there. The girls are fixing the table. You coming?" Liam asked.

"I'm sure he will Li,. He-" I cut of Harry, again, with a very surprising answer.

"No, I won't." Shock written all over their face. "I'm really not hungry guys. Besides, I don't want to leave her." I pointed again at Demi.

"You don't really have to leave her, you'll just eat down-" It's the other's turn to cut off Harry.

"Come on now Hazza, let's leave this two alone." Louis said, getting the point. "And besides, the Irish can't really go, just look at how tightly Demi is hugging him." Louis added winking while the others nodded and grinning. I rolled my eyes at them.

Before they leave, I asked them if they could continue my twitcam. My fans also love them and I'm pretty sure that they want to see the boys. "I really should be sleeping." I said.

They all went near me, but Harry was the one who grabbed my laptop. "Sweet! We get to mess with Niall's laptop!" HE said then ran outside.

"Typical Harry." We all said, then laughed. "Just tell them that I have to take care of my princess." They smiled then nodded. They're really amaze on how much I love Demi. They said their good nights then kissed Demi. Harry actually came back to kiss Demi. He was about to kiss Demi at her lips but ofcourse I intervene. "Bye Harry." He pouted then gave Demi a kiss on the cheeks instead.

After they all disappeared out of sight, I adjusted myself so I could face Demi. I was pulling up the covers when Demi sleep-talked. "Niall will not leave me. This he promise me." I looked at her, a smile formed on her and my face.

I chuckled then kissed her forehead. "You got that one right babe. Good night love." I said before closing my eyes, and moving closer to her.

* * *

**Heyyy guys! Another one-shot! Thank you for the support. Could you please promote this story? I know that I'm a beginner but hey, I am trying. :) **

**Oh and also, I received my first one-shot request big thanks to Erica L. Don't worry, I'll do my best. :)**

**Cheers! For the love of Diall. ;)**


	4. Birthday Concert

**Niall's POV**

****I immediately ran from the kitchen to the couch as soon as E News was on. I watched intently as Demi made her way towards the seat in front of the interviewer.

"Hey guys, welcome back to E News. As promised, we have right here the 'Stay Strong' and 'Unbroken' inspiration herself, Ms. Demi Lovato. Hi Demi!" The interviewer started.

Demi smiled then waved at the camera. "Hey Jill! Thanks for having me."

"Damn, she's gorgeous." I said. I felt the other boys join me at the couch. Zayn and Louis settled at the floor.

"Drop" Zayn said.

"Dead" Louis continued.

"Gorgeous." Harry finished.

I looked at Liam, he raised both of his hands. "I'm not gonna add anymore mate." I just focused myself on the TV.

"It's our pleasure sweetie." The interviewer said. "So, you all know that today is August 20th. And you know what that means, It's Ms. Lovato's birthday! Happy Birthday Demi! The Twitter fans are going crazy."

Demi chuckled. "Thank you Jill. And thank you to all those who greeted. I really do appreciate it guys." Demi said smiling.

"What's your plan for today?" Jill asked.

"Oh! I will be doing a birthday concert later on tonight." Demi said. "All the money that will be collected will go to charity."

"Cool!" Jill said then she moved closer to Demi. "Tell me about your guests."

"Well, few of my closest friends volunteered. The Jonas Brothers, Miley, Selena and fans are gonna get the chance to meet my family too, Dallas and Maddie and all."

"For sure, that's gonna be a hit."

"Thanks Jill. You're welcome to come too." Demi said.

The Jill girl smiled even more. "Wouldn't miss it Demi." She said. "But I'm not hearing a certain group of 5 boys and boyfriend in your guest list. Many are asking, is One Direction and boyfriend, Niall Horan present for tonight?"

"Cool! We got special mentioned!" Harry said.

"Shhh." I said to him.

Demi smiled before answering. "No, actually. They're at Italy right now, I believed. They have their concert too."

"There you have it folks! Details for Ms. Lovato's birthday concert tonight. Thank you again for coming here Demi."

"No problem Jill." Demi said then waved at the camera. Commercials took over.

"Damn, I miss her." I said as I stood up and head for the kitchen to get myself some food.

"We do too, Niall!" The others shouted. "You'll Skype later right?"

"Yeah. 3 pm maybe." I answered.

"Please don't say anything unnecessary Niall." Liam said. "You'll ruin everything."

"Don't worry. I won't." I smiled at them with assurance before I headed for my room with food on my arms.

* * *

**Demi's POV**

****After the interview, I headed home. Dallas, Maddie and few of my relatives volunteered to take care of my concert, and the management let me have the day off.

When I got home, I quickly changed into a more comfortable outfit. A baggy shirt and sweatpants that is. Then I got ready for the Skype.

"Hey" I said as soon as I saw Niall's face, mouth full of food ofcourse.

He quickly finished whatever it was he's eating before talking. "Hey love. I saw you on TV earlier. You look beautiful."

"Thanks." I mumbled then looked down. I'm about to cry. At the interview earlier, when I said that Niall will not be coming tonight, I forced myself to smile even if I wanted to cry.

"Hey, don't be like that." I heard Niall said. When I looked at him, he was putting down his food.

"I'm sorry."

"For what Demi?"

"For being like this." I said, looking down again. "For being sad and all just because your not here. Pathetic, I know."

"Not at all babe. I think it's cute. You missing me. I miss you too." Niall said. "I should be the one who should be sorry. Sorry for not being by your side at your birthday."

"It's really okay Niall. We can't help it if-"

"It's not okay Demi. You're crying." Niall said. "It hurts me so much to see you crying but I guess I deserve this one."

"Huh"

"Demi?" Niall said. I looked at him. "Cry." As if on cue, I felt tears streaming down my face. Niall just looked at me. I know he's hurting but he's trying his best to keep himself from breaking down.

After what felt like forever, my tears dried up. My eyes are puffy. "I'm sorry for letting you witness that."

"No, It's okay Demi. You still look gorgeous, even when you're crying. Why?" He smiled. I chuckled. "You must be sleepy now, right love?"

I nodded. "So, goodbye?"

Niall quickly shook his head. "No, I'm gonna watch my princess sleep." I would have argued with him on that but I'm too tired.

I just smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too babe." He said. I quickly drift off to sleep with my boyfriend watching me.

According to my wall clock, I slept for like 2 hours. When I looked at my laptop, Skype was still on, Niall's still there but he's now sleeping. I spent few minutes looking at his angelic face before deciding that I have to go to my concert venue. I just left him a message that quoted, "Hey babe, I got to my concert. I'm okay now, honest! Talking to you and sleeping really hit the spot. Thank you. I love you."

* * *

**Niall's POV**

****After I read Demi's message, I became excited. We are now on our way to her concert. Yes, Demi's concert. Yes, we're attending. And yes, this is a surprise. The boys and I are not on Italy anymore. We arrived last night. We made sure that no one saw us. And until now, I can't believe our disguise worked!

"Hey, Niall. We're here already. Look, there's Dallas." Liam poked me.

"She sure is hot." Harry said. Louis punched his arm playfully.

"Stop it Hazza. She's already married." Louis said.

"She's still hot." Harry said. We all starred at him in disbelief. "What? It's the truth!"

"Whatever Harry. Keep away from her." I said as I walked out of the car.

I quickly went near Dallas and hugged her. "Thank you for doing this Dallas." I said.

"I want to make my sister happy on her special day Niall. I'm glad you and the boys could come." She said then smiled.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world!" Liam said behind me.

"Demi is our close friend and she is our mate's special girl so anytime." Zayn said.

Dallas smiled again. Then she led us to our dressing room. She warned us not to go out. We assured her that we won't.

There's a TV here. We watched the live stream after we finished changing our clothes. My eyes never left the TV. I watched her dance, sing, smile, laugh and have a great time.

"She looks like she's having fun without me. Maybe we shouldn't be here at all." I said.

The others stopped whatever they were doing then starred at me. I was startled when they suddenly tackled me.

"What the?!" I said.

"Aww, Nialler's insecure! How cute!" Zayn said.

"Hey! Wait! I'm not!" I protested.

"Yes. You are!" Harry shouted.

"No! And get off me!" I said. They just laughed. I sat up looking at the ground.

"We shouldn't be here. She's perfectly fine without me. I-" I was cut off by Liam's fist landing on my face. They all crouched down. Louis handed me a handkerchief.

"Where's the excited Niall we saw earlier?" Zayn said.

"You're crying mate." Louis said.

"You know what guys, Demi cried earlier at our Skype. And it hurts like hell." I said laughing weakly. "Honestly, I wanted to cry too, but I didn't because I have no right. She cried because of me and now she's happy. If she saw me-"

"She'll be happier." Harry said. I looked up at them.

"Niall, look at the TV." They all said.

When I turned at the TV, Demi was doing a speech. "Thank you all for coming here tonight, for celebrating my birthday with me. This night is amazing." She said then looked up. Oh shit she's about to cry. "I just wished Niall was here then it'll be more amazing right?" She said laughing while tears stream down her face. Everyone became silent.

I don't know what hit me. I dashed out of the room, head to where she is.

When I got there, a spotlight welcomed me. When my eyesight came back, I saw Demi looking surprised, her eyes wide and hands covering her mouth.

A song played. Then I heard Liam's voice."I hear your heart cry for love,

But you won't let me make it right.  
You were hurt, but I decided,  
That you were worth the fight." Liam made his way towards Demi, flashing me a thumbs-up sign.

"Every night, you lock up,  
You won't let me come inside.  
But the look in your eyes,  
As I can turn the tide." Zayn said walking up to Demi, winked at me on the way.

"In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,  
I can tell you can fit one more.  
In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,  
I don't care who was there before." Louis and Harry both sang together. They smiled at me then did the same thing Zayn and Liam did.

"I hear your heart cry for love,  
Then you act like there's no room.  
Room for me, or anyone,  
"Don't disturb" is all I see.  
Close the door, turn the key,  
On everything that we could be.  
If loneliness would move out,  
I'd fill the vacancy.  
In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,  
In your heart, in your heart, in your heart." I sang as I walked up to her.

Everyone cheered. It's noisy but I don't care. My eyes focused on the girl who made me cry over a small thing, the girl who can make my day complete just by telling me 3 words: I love you, the girl who can light up my world with a single smile, the girl who is celebrating her birthday today, the girl I love.

When I got up the stage, she threw her arms at me. I hugged her tight. The other boys continued the song.

"This ain't the Heartbreak Hotel,  
Even though I know it well.  
Those no shows, they sure tell,  
In the way you hold yourself." Continued Harry.

"I can't believe you're here." She said.

"Don't you fret, should you get,  
Another cancellation.  
Give me a chance I'd make a,  
Permanent reservation." Then Louis.

"I wouldn't miss your special day for anything." I said

"In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,  
I can tell you can fit one more.  
Open up make a brand new start,  
I don't care who's stayed before." Zayn and Liam both sang.

"You're crying. It hurts me-" She cut me off with a kiss. My most favorite way of being cut off. Fans ofcourse cheered louder.

"I hear your heart cry for love,  
Then you act like there's no room.  
Room for me, or anyone,  
"Don't disturb" is all I see.  
Close the door, turn the key,  
On everything that we could be.  
If loneliness would move out,  
I'd fill the vacancy.  
In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,  
In your heart, in your heart, in your heart." All the boys sang the chorus.

"I know Nialler. I'm crying because I'm relieved. I'm so overwhelmed right now." She said smiling.

"When I, talk to you, on the phone,  
Listen close." Zayn sang.

"I love you." Demi said.

"I love you more." Then I kissed her once again and then continued the song. She actually sang along with me.

"I hear your heart cry for love,  
Then you act like there's no room.  
Room for me, or anyone,  
"Don't disturb" is all I see.  
Close the door, turn the key,  
On everything that we could be.  
If loneliness would move out,  
I'd fill the vacancy.  
In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,  
In your heart, in your heart, in your heart."

After the song Demi and I stayed a little longer on stage. "This is officially my best birthday ever!" She screamed. "Huge thanks to all of you and my guests. Especially Dallas and Maddie. I love you guys!" I looked at her two sisters, they flashed me a thumbs-up.

"I hope you guys had fun. I-" Demi was cut of by the fans.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" They chanted. Dallas, the boys and the others joined too. Demi blushed then looked at her shoes.

"Uhhm.." She mumbled.

I chuckled. Then made her face me. "Well, you should grant that request. I don't really mind."

She rolled her eyes then kissed me. And ofcourse we had to stop. The kiss ended when a group of boys hugged us. Followed by her sisters and then the guest superstars. A group hug.

"Yep, definitely the best birthday ever." I heard Demi said then laughed with the rest of us.

* * *

This has got to be my longest One-Shot so far. See how wild my imagination is?! :))

This is a request by the way. Niall singing Heart Vacancy by The Wanted on Demi's concert. I made it a little out of the box. Though I did think I overdid myself but I kinda liked it. Haha.

Follow on Twitter: _iFangirl_

I also have a Wattpad account. It's: iFangirl_143

Don't forget to send me your One-Shot ideas and imagines!

Love lots! :**


	5. Simba and Nala

**Niall's POV**

I love day-offs I mean who doesn't right? It's Friday, me and the boys don't have any interviews, guesting, rehearsal, photo shoot, anything today. Demi's day-off is today too, which made me love it more.

I laid down again at the bed. I've just finished making and preparing our breakfast and now, I'm just waiting for her to wake up. _"I have Demi all to myself today" _I smiled at that thought. I starred at her sleeping face, brushed off few strands off her hair that fell on her face. Few minutes after, she began to stir and slowly opened her eyes.

"Morning Beautiful!" I said smiling. She just smiled at me as I move closer to her."Breakfast is ready."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because you slept late last night. You have work and stuff. You need all the rest you can have. You also look so peaceful sleeping." I said then I remove my gaze from her eyes. "And besides, I love starring at you when you sleep. You're just so beautiful."

I heard her chuckled then she kissed my cheeks. She grabbed my arm and pulled me. "Let's go eat. I'm starving. I'm sure you are too." She smiled before I let myself get drag by her. I shifted my hand, I'm holding her hand now.

"I swear Niall, you eat like 10 hungry men all together!" She commented then laugh as I go for another round of rice.

"I'm a growing man!" I protested. "You. You don't eat much. I thought you're starving? Are you still afraid of gettin-"

"I've put that issue far behind me now." She said. For a second, I thought she'll be mad at me for touching that subject but then she smiled. "I guess I'm just not hungry as much as I thought I was."

I didn't say anything after that. I just continued eating. After my last bite, I starred at her doing something on her phone. Tweeting, I guess. "Uhmm, Dem, I.."

She looked at me. "Hmm?" She noticed my empty plate then she rolled her eyes while shaking her head and smiling. "Sure Niall, I'll wash the dishes." She stood up, got her and my plate then went to the sink and began.

I hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek then I went upstairs to my room and took a bath. When I was finished, I realize that Demi is probably taking a bath too. So I just waited for her downstairs.

Moments later, she came down, a towel still wrap on her head. She joined me on the couch watching tv.

"Here let me." I said. I removed the towel on her head, letting her slight blonde, slight brown hair fall back. She turned her back on me and I dried up her hair with the towel, combing it up afterwards.

When I was finished, she snuggled up to me. She hugged me sideways, I put my hand on her waist while I give her almost dry hair a kiss.

Three hours passed, we're still watching TV. But this time, Demi is sitting up while I lay my head on her lap. Her hand brushing my hair while the other one rested on my stomach. We were quietly watching when all of a sudden, I hear shouting which startled the both of us.

From our door, in came the shouting guys, 4 shouting guys. "Can we come in? Oops! We're already am! Too late!" Said the grinning Harry.

"Hey guys! What'cha up to? Making out?" Zayn asked smiling.

"No Zayn. We're watching TV." I said obviously.

"Well then, we have chips and sodas and CDs. So we'll just be heading to your room now." Louis said then they ran upstairs.

"Wait.. What?! Liam!" I shouted.

"Sorry Nialler. I can't stop them so, I better join them." Liam said then ran behind the others.

"Oh gods." I said falling back into Demi's lap, my hands covering my face.

She gently removed my hands from my face. I just starred at her and she just smiled at me. I swear to God, her smile is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

"Hmm, could be fun." She said then pecked my lips. "Up now, Niall. Let's see what they're up to." Demi turned off the TV and shoved me upstairs to my room.

My room is surprisingly clean, since Demi and I usually sleep at one room. Sometimes she goes to my room but most of the time, I crashed in to hers. The boys were all up to my bed, which is now messy, so Demi and I settled on the sofa at the foot of my bed.

"We want Toy Story 3!" The boys on the bed shouted.

I looked up to them. "How old are you guys? 5?"

"I know you want to watch that too, don't you Niall?" Demi whispered

"A little." I whispered back.

She smiled. "Hmm. I thought so." She played the movie.

During the first 45 minutes of the movie, I heard her yawn like a hundred times. "Sleepy babe?" She looked up to me then nod. "Then, sleep."

She shook her head. "No."

I look at her, questioning. "No?"

"This day is our first day-off in weeks. And probably the last one in the next few weeks. I'm not gonna waste it sleeping. Tomorrow, you'll be in the studio all day. I have a photo shoot but that won't take all day. I'll be alone here... again." Demi trailed off.

I kissed her forehead. "Wait here, I want to give you something."

I went to my drawer and pulled out my Lion King Simba and Nala stuffed toys. Then I went back to her. The boys were watching me but they must've figure out that I'm gonna do something sweet and romantic so they let me be.

I gave my stuffed toys to Demi. "Simba and Nala." She said. "These are yours?" I nodded. "I never knew you have these."

"They've always been inside my drawer. My mom gave that to me, you know, when I was still young."

"Why are you giving these to me?" She asked, examining the stuffed toys.

"They'll keep you company when I'm not around." I said. Then she looked at me. "Demi, promise to always keep them together? Because they're inlove... just like us." She smiled then reached up to kiss me.

"But I still wan't to finish the movie." She said after kissing me.

"But-"

"Please Niall?" She pleaded.

"Uggh. How do you expect me to say 'No' to that face?" I said. "Fine but, you'll sleep afterwards okay?" She smiled then nodded.

Demi did finished the movie without getting asleep. When it is finished, I looked at the boys on my bed, Demi did the same.

"Oh my gods! This is Twitter and Instagram worthy!" She said, chuckling.

"Your Twitter, My Instagram. Game?" I asked also chuckling.

"Game on!" Demi high-fived me then fished out her phone. We took photos of the boys from different angles then posted it quickly on Twitter and Instagram.

Looking back at the photos, we laughed really hard. They just all look so silly! After all those ridiculousness, we decided to leave them. Demi, being caring and all, covered each of them with a blanket then kissed their foreheads. I just watched her from the door.

Demi grabbed both Simba and Nala then, instead of going to me, she sat and slumped at the sofa. Then starred at me. I immediately understood what she wants. I went near her then crouched down and looked up to her.

"Let me guess, you want me to carry you right?" I said. She smiled then nod. "Okay then." I slid my arm under her neck, the other one under her knees then carried her bridal style.

She quickly clung to me while holding Simba and Nala. I lifted her out of the room and carried her to her room. When I laid her, I noticed her eyes already shutting. I took the stuffed toys from her and put it on top of her shelf. I crawled up to her side then pulled up the covers. "Sweet dreams, hun." I said as I kiss her forehead. I moved closer to her. I'm smiling like an idiot, starring and adoring her beautiful sleeping face.

* * *

So here it is! My 5th One-shot! Lame? I'm so sorry. Anyways, I received my 2nd request and I'll be thinking about what I'm gonna write in there this week. Well, I already got the first part figured out, now for the rest of it.

A massive thanks to all the reviews. I so love you guys! 3

Don't forget to comment your opinions and One-Shot ideas or imagines, I'll gladly accept it. And kindly please promote this story guys? Thank you. :)

Love lots! :**


	6. Ready, Get Set, LOVE 1 of 5

**Ready. Get set. LOVE**

**Part 1/5**

**Niall's POV**

My life has been busy since we won 3rd in X Factor, all of our lives were. Meet and greet there, photo-shoot here. Signings, rehearsals, concerts and interviews. Speaking of interviews, they will always ask this one question, "Who is your celebrity crush?" A question that would make me blush just thinking of her. A question where my mouth would automatically answer the name, "Demi Lovato"

I know what she's been through, I mean, who doesn't? I love her music, her voice, her style, her smile, her laugh, everything! I'm totally falling head over heels with this gorgeous woman.

"Oh, someone's happy." I heard Liam say. He and the rest of the boys were approaching me.

Harry actually came up to me running, he snatched away my laptop and began examining it.

"He's obsessing over Ms. Demi Lovato again." I watched as Harry take my laptop to the other room followed closely by Zayn and Louis.

"You really do like her, don't you?" Liam said after the 3 were outta site. He sat beside me at my bed.

"I really do love her mate." I said then chuckled. "It's weird right? I haven't met her in the flesh, yet I can honestly say that I love her."

"I'm happy for you, Niall." Liam said with a smile. "And you kinda already met her, just not in person. You know, all those Skype dates." And then he smirked.

"Those were not dates!" I said blushing. "Well, to me they are but, I dunno what she thinks."

"You're so cute!" Liam said pinching my cheeks. "Remember when Demi first replied to your tweet?"

I smiled upon remembering, "Yeah, I literally jumped on the bed, non-stop for like an hour."

"And you also panicked on what you're going to reply." Liam said. "When you first skyped with Demi, you can't stay put in one place. I remember you, being nervous that day."

"Yeah, I have these butterflies in my stomach."

"But those were the times when I see that you're genuinely happy. That's why I'm also happy for you, all of us are."

"You guys are the best. Thank you." I said sharing a chuckle with Liam who began to tease me more about 'My Celebrity Crush'

"Niall! Come quick!" I heard Zayn shout.

"Well, let's see what they've been doing with your precious laptop. Come on now leprechaun." Liam said standing up. I just followed.

When we got to where the boys are, I saw them sprawled on the floor. My laptop was on the middle, _they're watching a movie_, I figured.

Harry stood up and dragged me to where my laptop is. "Watch this." He said handing me the laptop.

It's a little too late when I realized that, the video was from one of Demi's concert, recently I think. All that I heard was, "I love the boys in One Direction. They're one of my favorite bands ever." She said. "My favorite is Niall." Hearing those words, with that voice, I stared at the screen like an idiot. Taking what Demi said all in my Irish mind.

"Ooooh, he died. Niall Horan just died." Louis said chuckling while nudging me.

A wide smile appeared on my face as I began jumping all around the room. I even tackled-hug each one of the boys, I was literally overjoyed.

"Oh gods, I'm her favorite! I'm Demi Lovato's favorite!" I screamed.

"Hey, don't forget that she said that she loves all the boys in One Direction too." Zayn commented in the middle of my rejoicing.

"Which I'm still a part of." I answered back. They just shook their heads while smiling at me.

I was in the middle of doing a happy dance when they bombed me with a question.

"Why don't you ask her out?" I stood frozen.

"What? I can't do that!" I said finally calming down.

"And why not?" Louis asked.

"Because she's busy with X Factor, and also her new album. She also told me that she have a tour coming up."

Harry sighed. "Watch this." He said handing me the laptop, again. It's another Demi video.

"Hi Demi! I love you so much, you're my inspiration!" Said a fan. "One question, if Niall Horan would ask you out on a date, would you accept it?"

Demi giggled, causing me to blush. "I would love that." She simply answered.

Once again, I was frozen.

"Oooh, he died again." Louis said.

"Snap out of it." Harry said flicking his fingers in front of me. "As much as I don't want to be the only one left to be single in this band, I want you to be happy. So if you don't ask her this minute, then I will."

My eyes widened. I stood up immediately after hearing what Harry has to say. He's serious you know. I rushed to my room and began searching for my phone.

When I found it, I dialed her number then waited patiently.

"Hey." I heard her beautiful voice. I was too stunned to answer. "Uhmm, Niall? You there?"

"Oh. Uhmmm, hi."

"Is there a problem?" She asked. Curiosity playing in her voice.

"Uhmm, I just want to ask you something." I asked. _There goes the butterflies in my stomach._

"Okay. What is it?"

"Uhmm, I.. I.."

"You..?"

"I just. You know.. Uhmmm."

"You what Niall?" She said letting out a small giggle. She must've noticed my nervousness.

"Oh, for heaven's sake. Just ask her Niall!" I heard the boys' scream outside.

I sighed. "Demi, you're going to the VMA's right? I know you're busy with the X Factor and your album. I know that you're stressed and everything. But maybe we could go out after the VMAs just you and me. You know, If you don't have anything planned after, since we'll be meeting for the first time. I thought that it would be nice to go out-" I stopped blurting out when I hear her laugh. Oh how I love that sound.

"Slow down, Niall." She said then giggled. "Okay, okay. Yes, I'm going to the VMA's. And yes, Iam busy and stressed. I don't have anything planned after. As for the invitation, sure. I would love to."

I sighed in relief. I covered the phone, then shouted. "Whooooooooo!" After that, I heard another bunch of giggles. "Oh, you heard that. I'm so sorry."

"No, no. It's okay. You are so cute. I was actually gonna ask you about going out too. I'm so glad that you asked." She said. "I've got to go. I'll see you, for the first time, in two weeks, alright? Bye leprechaun."

"Yeah. Thanks. See you then, love." I said then she hung up.

I dived backwards on my bed. I'm smiling from ear to ear, just staring at the ceiling. "I know you're eavesdropping guys. Come out now!" I shouted.

They came out, jumping. Then eventually, burying me as they dived also in my bed.

"You're so smooth, Niall." Harry sarcastically commented.

"I don't care. All that matters to me now is that I, Niall James Horan, have a date with the hot, sexy, and drop dead gorgeous Demetria Devonne Lovato." I said starring at my phone, who by the way has Demi as my wallpaper. And hugging it, if that was even possible.

* * *

** I'm so sorry for being missing in action. Anyway, I'll be making 5 one shots about how they met. All from my imagination, ofcourse. Bear with me please? Thanks for your continuous support.**

**Don't forget to send me your one-shot ideas and imagines. :) Thanks for all the reviews, I really do appreciate it. 3  
**

**Love lots,  
Chachee. :*  
**


	7. Ready, Get Set, LOVE 2 of 5

**Ready, Get Set, LOVE Part 2/5**

**Demi's POV**

Saying that I'm nervous would be an understatement. I'm officially freaking out. I had clothes all over my bedroom floor. I needed an advice, a girl advice. Fast.

"A clothes-volcano erupted. Cool." Maddie said when she entered my room.

"Don't make fun of my 'freaking out' Maddie."

She rolled her eyes then dived at my bed which is also full of clothes. "It's the VMAs tonight. What's the big deal? It's not like you've never been in one of those music awards."

"Tonight's different Mads." I said as I scoop up another batch of clothes, trying to look foe an outfit. "I have a date after."

This would have get Maddie psyched but no. When I looked back at her, her face shows that '_I couldn't care_ less'emotion. "Again a big deal," She said sarcastically. "You're single, you're beautiful. Ofcourse every normal-minded guy on this planet would like to date you."

"I don't know if I should be flattered with that or should I drown you in an ocean full of clothes." I said as I throw her my clothes. "But thanks. I guess?"

"You probably want to do both, but wouldn't because now? You really need me. Am I right? Huh?" She said throwing the clothes back.

The throwing of clothes took about 10 minutes. After, we had a good 5 minutes of laughing. "So, whose the lucky dude this time?" Maddie asked.

"What do you meant by this time huh? Huh?" I said trying to start a Demi-Lovato-clothes fight. In which she happily took part of.

"I just meant who is it this time. This time as in VMAs." She said attacking me with a tsunami of clothes. "Okay. Enough enough. Answer my question now." She said. I was about to tell her who when she opened her mouth again. "And please tell me it's not Wilmer. That guy's old." (Author's note: No offense intended!)

I shook my head. "No! Ofcourse not." I said quickly. "I'll tell you but promise me you won't scream or tackle me, or anything that can harm your beautiful sister. Okay?"

She rolled her eyes again. "Oh, please. I would only and possibly do that if you said your date is with a member of One Direction. Or specifically, if you would prefer, with the ever so cut Niall Horan."

I stayed quiet. She must have realized something because she suddenly shot her head up. Now sitting, she stared at me while I dig for a jacket in my pile of clothes.

That stare of hers took a good 5 minutes of silence from her. I just smiled at her. No, wait, I smirked. "No way..." She said this softly. I thought, '_Maybe she took it well after all._'

"No freaking way! Oh my god!" She said, trying hard to keep her voice as normal as possible. Clearly, I could see her trying her hardest to restrain herself from any other further exaggerated emotion or action. '_Or maybe she didn't took it well._' I thought.

"Okay, to ease the pain that you're clearly and obviously having, you can now hug me." I said. She didn't just hugged me, she practically attacked me.

Little do anyone know, Madison de la Garza, my sister, is a huge Directioner. Saying she loves the boys is an understatement, she's obsessed with them. That's the reason why I said that she couldn't scream or cause me accident when I tell her who my date is.

"You're so mean! Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?!" She screamed. I was about to say something when she screamed again. "I could have been here even before you're awake! I could already have prepared your outfit, I could already have your hair done!" Again, I was about to say something when she continued her half speech, half scream. "OMG! We only have like 3 hours to prepare. Come on big sister. Move!"

"I swear, she made me try like 10 outfits. They're all cute and I would have settled with the first one but Maddie, self-proclaimed Fashion expert, wasn't satisfied with what I was wearing. It's a good thing my hair is done, this outfit picking is taking forever.

"Come on Mads, can't you decide faster? We've only got like an hour to prepare!" I said. "And why am I even letting you decide? I'm the one who will be wearing it."

"Hold on a sec." She said fishing out something.

"I'm holding on for about half an hour now!" I yelled.

"Okay, calm down. Here this will fit you perfectly." She said handing me the (I hope) last outfit.

I tried it on, then viola! I look hot! "You really do know what you're talking about lil' sis. Thanks." I said then hugged her.

We're waiting for my limousine in my living room. We're just chatting. Oh and she screamed, twice, again. Why? First, it's because she read a tweet from Niall saying, "Can't wait to meet ddlovato at the VMAs tonight! Fuuuuuun!" She run around the house, and I was left with laughing my ass off.

The second one, she's wilder. It's because Niall personally texted me. "Hey I'll meet you there okay? Can't wait to meet you really. I'll have you all to myself tonight, love. See ya!" With this Maddie repeated what she previously did, adding a little jumping and shaking me vigorously. I, on the other hand, just blushed. Not a big deal, yeah.

When all of those craziness finally fade off Madison, she began intriguing me. "So, any thoughts about what will be happening tonight?" Maddie asked.

"I'll rock the red carpet with your outfit miss fashion expert. Win an award then buy myself some well-deserved snack." I simply said.

""You know that's not what I'm talking about. "

I smiled. "Grab a well-deserve snack with Niall."

"What do you think of him, sis?"

"He's cute. Totally can sing and I like him."

"Like? As in like like?" Maddie asked, scooting closer to me.

"What does that even mean Mads? Is like have different kinds now?"

"Yes." She answered. "I mean, like as in 'OMG he's totally boyfriend material!' kind of like."

I shrugged. "Uhmm, okay?" I said, not knowing how to answer her like question. "I don't know Maddie. I admit I totally like him. And uhmm," I hesitated. "Like as in like like." I quoted with matching fingers gesture. "But what if he's like the others?"

"No, he's not like the others. I fangirled over One Direction since they have been formed. And believe me, Niall isn't one of those others who broke your precious little heart in just a blink of an eye.

"What assurance can I get from that?" I sighed. "Besides, I haven't met him in person until tonight."

"Know what? Okay. Here's what we'll do or rather you'll do." Maddie said standing up. "You'll still go on that date with him, all friendly ofcourse. Get to know each other and such. Then decide if he's worthy of deepening a friendship."

I looked at her. "Remember that I made a vow that I wouldn't date for a year? What about that huh?"

"Oh who cares? If you're happy and he's happy, everything's good. You'll see."

I sighed. "Thanks Maddie. You're the best even if you do drive me nuts."

She proudly shrugged. "I come as a package." She said grinning.

We were laughing when I heard a car honked. "I'm off." I said to Maddison. "You're welcome to stay here, do whatever you wish to do. Just don't throw a party and mess up my place okay?" I said kissing her forehead lightly so I won't get lipstick on her. She just smiled.

I was about to get in the car when she spoke again. "Don't waste those Skype chats, texts, calls and tweets that you get from him. I heard those issues and rumors in lots of gossip sites." I chuckled at this. "Remember how genuinely happy you are at those moments. Do whatever makes you happy, I'm always here to support you. And there are actually Lovatics who vote Niall for you and Directioners who vote you for Niall. Goodnight. Enjoy your night and have fun big sis! Tell Niall I said Hi. If he doesn't follow me on twitter and don't tweet me, I'll seriously attack you. Okay? I love you! Bye!" She said sweetly, although I'm not sure about the last part.

When I got in the car, I waved at her then quickly went to Twitter. Then I tweeted, "My little sister is simply the best! Maddielovesyou1 Love you Mads! Off to VMAs. Nervous but excited, completely normal right? Haha xoxo"

* * *

**READ THIS! IT'S IMPORTANT! :O**

**And there you have it! Another update! Sorry for taking so long. School reasons. Ironically, I don't agree on Demi here when she said that Little sisters are the best. Because my sister is a pain in my butt, she's such a bitch. Who wants to be my sister instead?! HAHA. :D**

**This update focuses more on the relationship Madison and Demi have. Is it too long? Too boring? Sorry. Comment me your opinions. Because honestly, it inspires me more reading your comments.**

**And also, please spread this Fan-fiction. Please? Pretty please? :)**

**For the next update I'm thinking of another Demi POV then update after, I'll be doing one of the boys' POV who of the boys do you think would be good? Oh and one more thing, I'll be opening a spot for a character in a one shot soon! It could be a best friend of Demi or Niall etcetera. Soon! Why? Because I'm tired of using Selena, or Miley or any other celebrity. I'll update you all for details.**

**Woah, my Author's note is long. But it is important. Thanks for the comments, follows, suggestions, love and support! Love you all! 3 **


End file.
